


Deodorant

by withinmelove



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Humor, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has a liking for Pete's deodorant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deodorant

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the FOB interview I got the whole fanfic idea from which talks a little bit about Patrick's supposed armpit fetish: [youtu.be/cXdnJNX8x9o](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://youtu.be/cXdnJNX8x9o)

Pete enjoyed embarrassing Patrick, especially during interviews. He was easy to fluster and draw back into his shell, a slimmed body and added few years had not changed the friend Pete knew so intimately. He teased the wheat haired man about his “supposed” armpit fetish, grinning at the sight of the blood rising and lightly staining Patrick’s face. He had said it on purpose because Pete knew for a fact Patrick did like the scent of deodorant when freshly applied.

Pete had found this out on the next morning of the night his anxiety was acting up. The ink haired man was sure the fans probably used that as his tragic flaw in their stories, known as fanfiction. Which if he was truthful it was but that did not mean that because of it he fucked or fell in love with the friend he laid with. In fact it was an unspoken agreement between Pete and Patrick that if need be when one was feeling anxious or in a funk, the other was willing just to hold them until the feeling passed over. So sure a few times a few experimental kisses were given, but no sex. Neither man felt quite comfortable with the idea, though honestly Pete wouldn’t have minded experimenting with everything else. But all that was beside the point of where Pete was heading.

It had all started off when Pete had texted Patrick asking him to lay down with him since he was feeling shaky inside. He would have just hollered - but it was close to one in the morning and their two friends would not have been pleased at this disruption. So it was probably around two or three in the morning when Patrick finally came to bed. Of course the wheat haired singer’s late bedtime meant late wake up time, which is why Pete woke up first. For the longest time he simply laid there dozing and enjoying the press of his friend’s body before he decided to get showered for the day. So sitting up Pete had started to crawl over him, freezing on hands and knees over Patrick as the younger man drowsily shifted at feeling him move about. Once Patrick sighed and settled back down, Pete quickly got out and headed off to the bathroom.

A relaxing fifteen minutes of luxuriating in the hot water passed before he exited, slathering on some of his deodorant before he crawled back into bed feeling drowsy once more from the heat. Patrick of course groaned and grumpily flopped over when Pete gently but firmly pushed him over to make room. Pete smiled and burrowed in, content to sleep with his back pressed to his companion’s.  


It was an hour and a half later Pete slowly awoke, sheets tangled around his tanned legs with Patrick’s head on his chest, arm cozily wrapped around his waist. He would say he couldn’t help himself, but that would be a lie; Pete wanted and did stroke his fingers through Patrick’s hair. He especially enjoyed it because of how downy soft and fair it was, making it quite easy to frizz out. The petite singer of course found this annoying when out and about, but when in the bunks didn’t mind, which was the one action Pete did respect and refrain from doing otherwise. He liked to think it was something special he only did when they were lying together, not something others were privileged to witness. Patrick for his part just melted at the relaxing and pleasant sensation as his scalp was stroked alerting Pete that he had woken up at some point.

“How long you been up?” Pete murmured voice raspy from sleep and not having yet used it today.

“While you were in the shower.” Patrick answered releasing a sigh that made Pete wriggle a bit from the slight chill his breath skated across his bare and still damp chest. “You smell good, deodorant or body wash?”

“Deodorant, and only you would smell my armpits.” Pete teased to which Patrick rolled his eyes and lightly pushed him.

“Shut up if you didn’t cover yourself in it I wouldn’t smell it.” He responded before he rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head as he did so in a futile attempt to ignore the older man. Pete, of course, just got under the covers as well and spooned him but he stayed silent and for this Patrick was glad. It seemed he had conveniently forgotten Pete’s particular knack for embarrassing him, but all in good time he would remember.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to go gaze upon my editor =[kimbk](http://kimbk.deviantart.com)'s My Chemical Romance and Rammstein work as well. You won't be sorry in the least that you went and looked.


End file.
